Bad luck Adrien
by wonderbugs
Summary: Adrien's life consists of moments of bad luck. But it isn't all that bad. Not when he's got his own lucky charm.
Every day was a new day for Adrien.

His life consisted of moments of bad luck, turning even a small step into a horrendously hilarious and occasionally painful situation. Once, he was walking behind a large crowd. Somehow, every single person managed to evade the gum on the pavement, all except for Adrien. It took several frantic phone calls, an angry photographer, and Nino's life hack to rid Adrien's shoe from that wretched gum.

Or what about that time when they were in the park with Alya? Adrien was the last person in a very short queue for ice cream. However, when it was his turn to order, the ice cream man shrugged at him and apologised – he was sold out. Adrien spent the rest of the afternoon sulking and refusing Nino and Alya's offer to share their ice cream with him. It wasn't until a while after Marinette arrived that the ice cream cart came back, now filled with a whole new assortment of flavours which Adrien did not shy away from.

There was even a period of time when he kept on tripping over nothing. He must have fallen half a dozen times before it was even noon, and another half of a dozen in the hours after that. He would be covered in little bruises, to which Nino and Plagg would laugh at. His photographers on the other hand, they were _not_ amused by his clumsiness. Eventually, he got used to his stage of awkwardly long, gangly arms and legs, and that phase of tripping and falling and bruising were far behind him, although he would occasionally trip once in a while. And by once in a while, he meant at least once a day.

And when he got his hands on the book 'A Series of Unfortunate Events', he had laughed, thinking how fitting that phrase was to describe his life. He joked to Plagg that if he should ever write an autobiography, that would be the title of his book. Plagg said that book would be thirteen volumes long if Adrien wanted to write about all the times he was struck with bad luck. And all copies would probably get burned down before anyone gets the chance to read it.

In response, Adrien pinched Plagg's ears tightly and swallowed his cheese just to spite his kwami (which then gave Adrien diarrhea for three whole days).

* * *

"Don't worry, my lady. My life isn't that bad," Chat Noir said after telling Ladybug about the unfortunate events in his day, no – week, month, _life_.

"Despite all your bad luck? Why is that?"

"Well," he began shyly, a small smile at the corner of his lips as he glanced down at his hands. "I get to see you."

Ladybug stared at him. She was touched, so deeply that it felt as though Chat Noir had reached into her chest and pulled out her heart, holding it tenderly and warming it, filling it with love, before putting it right back where it belonged.

"Oh, kitty," she said softly. Ladybug brought her hand up to his hair, running her fingers through the soft, blond locks. "I hope you don't like me just because I bring good luck," she teased.

Chat Noir laughed, and Ladybug couldn't help but think how wonderful of a sound it was. She half expected flowers to sprout from the concrete ground at the sound of his laughter. "You've figured it out! Once you run out of good luck, then good riddance, my lady. I'll be off finding another lucky charm," he winked.

"Then it's lucky I won't be running out of good luck," Ladybug said, laughing too and lightly smacking Chat Noir on the arm. He took her hand in his, holding it gently against his chest and leaned forward.

"Yes, very lucky indeed," he whispered. As they stared into each other's eyes, lost in familiarity and comfort, Ladybug suddenly heard the sound of something falling from above. She didn't know what it was, neither did she try to figure it out, but instinct told her to pull Chat Noir towards her, because whatever it was that was making its way down to earth, she had to protect Chat Noir from it.

And so she did. It happened quickly. Ladybug tugged Chat Noir forward, hard, till he fell on her lap, a startled look upon his face. Then it was followed swiftly by a loud _SPLAT_ on the concrete beside them, right at the spot where Chat Noir was sitting. The two looked at it, staring and staring until Chat Noir exclaimed, "Holy poop!" and the two broke out into a fit of unending, stomach-clenching laughter.

It was indeed pigeon poop. And it would have landed right on Chat Noir's head if Ladybug hadn't pulled him away. Still sprawled over her lap, Chat Noir shifted to make himself more comfortable. He sat on her lap with his head leaning on her shoulder. Chat Noir gazed up at Ladybug with admiration in his wide green eyes. "Oh, my lady. Look at what just _dropped in_. You saved me. I certainly just dodged a _poo_ llet."

Ladybug rolled her eyes at him. She shook her legs, trying to get the cat off her lap, to no avail, of course. He grinned and nuzzled against the nape of her neck, causing Ladybug to squirm and laugh. "That tickles! Get off!"

"No!" Chat Noir insisted. He reached for his tail and took Ladybug's hand in his. Putting their wrists together, he wrapped his tail around them and grinned at the sight.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you see? You ward off the bad luck. Looks like I've got to keep you with me at all times from now on," he said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

Ladybug shook her head and laughed. "Is that the purpose of your tail? To tie me to you?"

"Of course! It isn't for you to _yank_ , my lady."

"Well how else can I keep my kitty from running off?" Ladybug asked with a sly grin, thinking about all the times she had to yank at his tail during akuma attacks. She pulled her tied wrist and once she was free, she moved to pull Chat Noir's tail just to annoy him. But he was quick, and as soon as he figured out that she was reaching for his tail, he jumped away and made a break for it.

The two ran in circles, with Chat Noir giving frantic glances back at a laughing Ladybug. When she finally got a hold of his tail, she yanked it hard, causing him to come to a screeching halt. He pouted and hung his head, staring at the ground, only to realise that the poop from earlier was less than a step away. Looking back at Ladybug, he questioned her with his eyes, asking whether she knew he was about to step on the puddle of bird poop and stopped him just in time, or if she hadn't realised it either and that she was just _really_ lucky.

But when she nodded with a knowing grin, Chat Noir beamed. He got on his feet and skipped towards Ladybug, embracing her once she was within his reach. She laughed too, patting his head gently and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You really are my lucky charm," he whispered with a contented sigh, to which Ladybug could only yawn to, because she suddenly felt extremely tired. Chat Noir pulled away to look at her face, but kept his arms around her to keep her close to him still. "I guess we should head home now. It's late."

Ladybug nodded and rubbed her eye sleepily, which Chat Noir thought was extremely adorable, so he leaned down to press a soft, short kiss on her cheek. With a final wink and a whisper of goodnight, he reluctantly pulled away from the warm embrace and turned, ready to take off. But he stopped in his tracks, conscious that he almost stepped on the bird poop on the ground before him. He turned to give Ladybug a grin, glad that he managed to evade that on his own, and when he had stepped over the poo, with head still turned, he suddenly found himself colliding into a lamp post.

Chat Noir groaned and rubbed his nose, trying to ignore the sound of Ladybug's laughter behind him. He turned to look at her with a weak smile, and she waved before turning away and running off, disappearing into the dark, cold night. Chat Noir sighed, anticipating for the day when Ladybug wouldn't have to leave him at night ever again.


End file.
